


Rush

by Multifiiction



Category: Actor - Fandom, Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Henry Cavill - Fandom, Superman - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, X reader - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fainting, Hospitalization, Pregnancy, Worry, scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:29:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23030971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifiiction/pseuds/Multifiiction
Summary: You were taken to the hospital after you fainted. It wouldn’t be such a big deal, but you are 7 months pregnant. Your husband rushes to your side and spends every minute with you.
Relationships: Henry Cavill & Original Female Character(s), Henry Cavill & Reader, Henry Cavill & You, Henry Cavill/Reader, Henry Cavill/You, henry cavill x reader - Relationship
Kudos: 101





	Rush

Worried was a very mild word to describe what Henry felt at that moment.

He had a mixture of feelings like angry, worried, scared and anxious inside him. He felt his heart beating fast as his leg bounced up and down as he sat in the taxi.

He was on set. Filming the next series of The Witcher when he got the call, well technically, an assistant of the studio picked the phone up, but as soon as he heard the news, he knew he needed to rush and be by your side, the director understood and let Henry go for the day.

The hospital called him to be informed that his wife had fainted and fell while she was in a store. She was immediately rushed to the hospital. Naturally, Henry was extremely worried, but the fact that you were seven months into your pregnancy, a pregnancy that he had really hoped for, didn’t ease his heart and mind.

Once the taxi stopped, he paid and ran. The woman at the front desk barely registered what he was asking for. Once he got the room number, he once again hurried. But he was scolded by a nurse for running on the corridor, so he had to walk, which really irritated him since he wanted to be by your side as soon as possible.

He imagined the worst scenarios in both the taxi and now, as he was walking.

Once he finally arrived at his destination, he basically almost took the whole door off of its frame as he opened it.

Henry was breathing heavily as his eyes scanned the room, and finally, they landed on you.

You were awake, but you looked a bit tired as you were sitting on the bed, back supported by pillows.

“Y/N…” was all he could say as he went to your side and hugged you. His hand instantly was placed on your baby bump.

“We’re fine. The doctor just left, I fainted from the heat.”

“I told you not to leave. Our home has air conditioning and it is such a hot day.” although Henry relaxed a bit when he saw that you were fine and was finally hugging you. Somehow, he still felt responsible. Even if deep down he knew, there was nothing he could have done since he wasn’t there. He was thankful for the people at the store who helped you.

“Tell that to her! She wanted strawberries and ice cream.” you tried to joke but you weren’t arguing. You knew what you did was unsafe and borderline stupid. But you were really hungry and even drank a lot of water before you left. And hearing your husband almost cry as his voice was raspy, didn’t help your situation. “I’m sorry.” was all you could say as you hugged him closer.

“I’m so glad you are safe. I don’t know what I’d do without my girls.” You felt him letting out a long sigh as you physically felt the weight on his shoulders lifting off.

He made sure that after that incident, you wouldn’t leave the comfort and safety of your home as that day you were released from the hospital after getting some advice from the doctor.

That night all three of you and Kal-El slept peacefully, Henry knowing his family was safe, you knowing that Henry would come as soon as you needed him and Kal-El knowing his owners were home and safe.


End file.
